My Dream from Last Night
by Venator88
Summary: Just a dream I had last night. It was about me rescuing Siri Tachi from a kidnapper (twice!). One-shot!


Title: My Dream from Last Night

Author: Venator88

Timeframe: Unknown

Genre: Adventure, Vignette

Characters: Myself, Siri Tachi

Summary: Just a dream I had last night. It was about me rescuing Siri Tachi from a kidnapper (twice!).

Disclaimer: Only the OCs including myself is mine.

Note: Any dialogue in **Bold **is a translation from another language.

_A camp site in the Balkan Peninsula_

I sat on the slope in the clearing, watching my friends set up lunch on the picnic table. It was a nice, brisk afternoon, with a sky clear of clouds and the sun shining brightly above my head. Siri and Obi-wan took the food out of the car while the Padawans, Anakin and Ferus, sat at the table, eagerly awaiting the food. I was also a Jedi, but I was still feeling moody. When our ship crashed on Earth a month back, my Padawan died.

"Hey! Master Sonar! Are you just going to sit there and mope? Or are you going to eat? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss the apple strudel." Siri called out.

"Hmm… I guess there is no use to continue grieving." I said. I stood up and started down the hill. I couldn't wait to eat the strudel. But then, I saw a hooded figure creep up from behind Siri. Obi-wan and the Padawans were distracted by the food. Suddenly, the figure clapped a hand on Siri's mouth and started dragging her to a pick-up truck nearby. She tried to scream through the hand, but they were muffled, enough to escape the other's earshot. If my back was turned, Siri might have disappeared without a trace. I ran as hard as I could to the blond Jedi, but I wasn't fast enough and the kidnapper shoved Siri into the pick-up's cabin. Then he took off down the country road. I quickly jumped into my car and sped after the pick-up. I gave a glance back and saw that Obi-wan had picked up Siri's dropped lightsaber and the Padawans were looking down the road, wondering what the heck just happened. I turned my attention back to the truck, which luckily was still in front of me. We approached a small town full of old houses and street cafes. I was gaining on the pick-up and soon we were bumper to bumper. Siri saw me and signaled me to push the pick-up off the road, so I checked for incoming cars and I slid next to the truck. Then, I started pushing the truck off the road. The kidnapper tried to push back, but I won and the truck was forced off the road. He plowed right into a café, sending patrons running and furniture flying. The truck then came to a rest a few yards away. I watched Siri attempting to open the door, but it was locked, so I motioned her to scoot back. She did as told and I activated my two lightsabers. My blue and violet blades appeared and I stabbed the side of the truck, cutting a hole. When I was done, the metal chunk fell away and Siri jumped out.

"Thanks Sonar." She said.

"Anytime." I replied. "Let's get out of here."

The female Jedi nodded and we went back to our car. We buckled ourselves in and we made our way back to our camp site. A few minutes later, we arrived and Ferus ran to Siri's side of the car.

"Master, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I got kidnapped by a random person, but Master Sonar here rescued me." Siri replied. "Nothing to be worried about, Padawan."

Ferus looked at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Master Sonar, for saving my Master." He said.

"If I see him again, I swear I will stick my lightsaber down his throat." Siri growled.

I chuckled and took a few sandwiches and a Coke and sat down on my spot on the hill. I took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. I savored the taste of ham and mustard together and continued eating. After about 15 minutes, I finished my lunch and took a quick nap.

-o0o-

A bang had awoken me from my slumber. I checked my surroundings and was satisfied that I was still in my dream. I looked down to where the picnic table was. The area in and around it was shrouded by a thin mist. Everyone there fell unconscious and slumped on their lunches. Anakin had his face on a chocolate cake Siri made yesterday. Then, that same kidnapper, wearing a gas mask, approached the female Jedi Master and lifted her from the table. Okay, now this guy was determined to get Siri. But what for? He carried her to another pick-up truck and opened its door. He dumped her inside and jumped in. I took off after the truck, but just like last time, the truck got away from me. I got through the mist, which had mostly dissipated, and I jumped into the car once again. I accelerated down the road after the pick-up. He was already far ahead, but close enough for me to still see him. I'm going to have to get rid of him once and for all. If he won't stop bothering us, he would have to die. I was slowly gaining on him. His ride was faster than the other, so it took time to catch up. We sped through the small town, dodging cars with impunity. We exited the town and half an hour later, we entered a large city. The kidnapper kept up his speed, but I was forced to slow down to avoid losing control and colliding with other cars. The kidnapper soon got farther and farther away. Suddenly, he turned right onto another street. Slightly surprised, I turned to the same street. But to my dismay, the pick-up was nowhere in sight. Not good. Frustrated, I pulled over to a nearby café and got out of the car. I stepped into its bar and I took a seat. The bartender came in from the kitchen to greet me.

"**So what can I help you for?**"He asked in the native tounge.

**"I'm looking for a man who wears a black robe with a hood and tall, brown boots like mine."** I said. **"Do you know him?"**

** "Hmm… Yeah, I know him. He's a regular here. No one knows his name, but they call him 'The Sith Lord." **The bartender replied.

**"Why is that?"** I asked, taken aback.

**"His hood makes him look sinister. There was also a silver object hanging from his belt."** The bartender replied. **"He lived here for ten years. No one knows how he got here, but rumors say that he crash-landed in a farm 5 kilometers away."**

** "Do you know where he lives?" **I questioned.

**"He hangs around at the Provitz Hotel on 9****th**** Street. The owner there allowed him to live in a room there in exchange for work."** The bartender said.

**"Thanks."**

I ran out of the café and jumped into the car. I had a sense of urgency to go to the hotel and I knew sometime horrible was about to happen. I followed the street signs that led me to an old, run-down building on a seedy street. I saw the kidnapper's pick-up truck, so I knew I was in the right place. I ran inside and sought out the desk manager.

**"There is a man with a black cloak who lives and works here. Where is he?" **I demanded.

**"You mean Dominic? He was carrying this woman in brown robes to his room." **The manager answered.

**"Which room?"**

**"Room 1850. 18****th**** floor."**

My sense of urgency increased, so instead of taking the elevator, I got into the stairwell and ran up the steps. With the help of the Force, I was at the 18th floor in no time. When I exited, Room 1850 was at the other side of the building. I silently cursed and I dashed down the hallway, the urgency burning through my body. I finally reached the room and found the door locked. Figures. I took out my lightsabers and cut a hole around the doorknob. The doorknob fell away and I slammed the door open. Siri was on the bed; awake, terrified, nude, chained to the bed, and gagged. She tried to let out a cry, but the gag muffled it. Dominic the kidnapper was on above her, inches from raping her. I let out a gasp and Force-pushed the man off my best friend. He flew off the bed and slammed onto the wall. He stood up, pulled his pants up, and drew his lightsaber. Then, I Force-gripped him and threw him out the door. He slammed onto the door to Room 1849. With my lightsabers still active, I leaped over the bed and sliced the chains holding Siri's arms and feet. She quickly jumped out and took her robes and lightsaber from the table nearby and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in. I turned to Dominic and I lunged at him. He rolled away and activated his lightsaber. A yellow blade clashed with my blue and violet. We dueled in the hallways, the crackling of our lightsabers drawing the attention of a few maids. I locked my blue lightsaber with his. And with my free lightsaber, I stabbed the kidnapper right in the heart. He gave out a small groan and crumpled on the floor. He was dead. I deactivated my lightsabers and clipped them back to my belt. I walked back to that room and found Siri just coming out of the bathroom. She was back in her Jedi robes and she was extremely shaken.

"C'mon, Siri. Let's go home." I said, comforting the young woman. She nodded and we made our way back to the car. On the drive back, Siri seemed to have recovered from her ordeal. In fact, she was back to her funny, easy-to-talk-to, self.

"So did you like what you saw?" She said, giving me a seductive smile. I laughed.

"Other than a madman trying to rape you, yes, I would have savored the sight." I said, grinning evilly. She laughed and gave me a playful punch.

"Obi-wan and Ferus are going to explode when they hear this." I said, imagining the scene.

"Don't worry. We always have Anakin to protect us." Siri quipped.

"That is, if he helps us." I joked.

"I hope."

"I agree."

_Fin_


End file.
